1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for transporting cold latent heat and a system therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as a medium for transporting cold latent heat, there has been considered a gaseous hydrate.
Such kind of gaseous hydrate is called as a clathrate hydrate, which is a compound capable of crystallization when incorporating, as a guest, methane, ethane, propane, freon 11, freon 12 and some other gaseous molecules into basket-like lattices consisting of water molecules.
Then, such kind of gaseous hydrate has a crystallizing temperature (critical decomposing temperature) which is in a range of 5 to 20.degree. C., a temperature higher that its freezing point. Further, its heat of formation is 70 to 90 cal/g which is close to the latent heat of ice. In view of the above physical properties, it has long been in discussion and consideration that people should make use of the characteristics of such gaseous hydrate so that it can serve as a regenerative medium for heat accumulation or act as a transporting medium for transporting cold latent heat.
However, it has been well know that freonic hydrates serving as primary components forming the above gaseous hydrate are associated with a problem of polluting the surrounding environment, such as a problem of destroying the ozone layer. Moreover, since the gaseous hydrates are associated with an extremely high pressure at their critical decomposing temperatures, and sometimes require the use of a vacuum pressure, such gaseous hydrates are difficult to be put into practical use.